Je te donne
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Surprise


_C'est avec un peu de retard que je publie ce petit OS. Il est pour toi Coljayjay. Il s'agit d'un petit présent pour ton anniversaire. Je l'ai écrit en pensant à toi._

 _Tout comme toi, il est un brin déjanté, teinté d'humour et un peu coquin (je sais que tu aimeras cet aspect de l'histoire ! -_^). J'y ai évidemment ajouté un soupçon de guimauve, car nous sommes des filles après tout…_

 _Et comme les grands penseurs l'ont si bien expliqué :_

 _« Être ou ne pas être_  
 _Telle est la question sinusoïdale_  
 _De l'anachorète_  
 _Hypocondriaque_

 _Mais tu dis (mais tu dis)_  
 _Que le bonheur est irréductible_  
 _Et je dis (et il dit)_  
 _Que ton espoir n'est pas si désespéré_  
 _A condition d'analyser_  
 _Que l'absolu ne doit pas être annihilé_  
 _Par l'illusoire précarité_  
 _De nos amours_  
 _Destituées_  
 _Et vice et versa »_

 _Tout est dit…Amen^^_

 _Évidemment si ce OS est dédié à JayJay, j'espère que les autres lecteurs prendront autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de venir sur le terrain, Finch ? marmonna Reese qui semblait, une fois n'est pas coutume, perdre sa belle assurance alors qu'il fouillait avec méthode dans les dossiers de leur nouveau numéro à la recherche d'indices.

Absorbé par le piratage du système informatique étonnamment complexe mais pas surprenant pour l'une des plus importantes sociétés de courtage en produits boursiers de Wall Street dont Mr Kissinger, leur nouveau numéro, était le PDG, Finch ne répondit pas tout de suite à son partenaire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimper en flèche la mauvaise humeur de l'agent. Ce dernier referma le tiroir de l'armoire à dossiers un peu trop brutalement, faisant sursauter son patron.

Interloqué, Finch releva la tête pour observer d'un air étonné puis agacé l'autre homme. Il soupira bruyamment avant de répondre d'un ton condescendant à l'image d'une mère essayant d'expliquer une évidence à un enfant un peu buté :

-Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Mr Reese. Je ne remets aucunement en cause vos compétences sur le terrain mais je doute que vous puissiez pirater le système de sécurité de cette firme aux activités hautement sensibles.

Sur cette explication froide et implacable, l'informaticien retourna à son ouvrage, n'attendant visiblement aucune réponse de la part de son employé. Reese se raidit sous l'insulte mais au fond de lui, il savait que Finch avait raison. Pour savoir ce qui menaçait Mr Kissinger, ils devaient avoir accès à tous ses mails, professionnels comme personnels, à la liste de ses clients et aux dossiers en cours. Bref ils devaient avoir accès à des données hautement confidentielles dans un secteur aussi secret et obscur que celui de la finance. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, seul un génie comme Finch pouvait pénétrer un système informatique aussi complexe.

Si son cerveau comprenait parfaitement les arguments de son patron, son cœur, lui, tenait un tout autre discours. Car son désir de protéger son patron était tout à fait irrationnel. Il avait une sainte horreur de voir Finch sur le terrain et aurait préféré voir Root se charger de cette mission. Non pas qu'il considérait la vie de la hackeuse comme moins importante que celle du reclus, mais il savait qu'il saurait garder son sang froid et son professionnalisme si un danger survenait. Mais lorsqu'Harold était en danger, John ressentait une peur tout à fait déraisonnable, qui lui faisait perdre tout sens de la mesure. Ses sentiments pour son patron étaient tellement forts qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à les contrôler.

Car sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son patron, pourtant si secret, si méfiant, si énigmatique, avait pris une place centrale dans sa vie. Toute son existence s'organisait autour de Finch. Satisfaire ses désirs, répondre à ses attentes, anticiper ses demandes, ou ne serait-ce qu'être simplement auprès de lui, lui étaient aussi vital que l'air qu'il respirait. Certains parleraient de dépendance, d'autres de soumission, d'aveuglement ou encore de reconnaissance pour celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine en lui donnant un nouveau but. Reese avait mis du temps à trouver le mot juste pour définir ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour l'autre homme. Mais il avait tout de même fini par trouver : l'amour.

Et depuis la découverte de ses sentiments, John avait mis un point d'honneur à ne rien changer à ses habitudes, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons de l'informaticien. Il savait son partenaire doté d'un sens de l'observation aiguisé doublé d'un esprit de déduction tout à fait hors du commun. Le moindre changement dans son comportement aurait irrémédiablement alerté le reclus qui aurait aussitôt cherché à en connaitre la cause. Or, Reese ne voulait en aucun cas que Finch découvre son amour. En effet, il était quasiment certain que l'autre homme ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments et avait peur que cette découverte ne mette un terme à leur partenariat. A la seule évocation de cette possibilité, l'agent sentit une vague d'angoisse lui broyer le cœur jusqu'à la nausée.

C'est donc avec sa nonchalance habituelle que Reese acquiesça en silence avant de se remettre à fouiller consciencieusement le bureau du PDG.

Soudain, un appel de Shaw interrompit les deux hommes dans leurs activités.

-Mr et Mme Kissinger viennent de quitter leur domicile pour se rendre à leur dîner d'affaires, la tueuse fit une pause avant de reprendre d'un ton ennuyé, mais il semblerait qu'ils fassent voiture-séparée.

-Je crois même qu'ils font soirée-séparée, corrigea Root, qui accompagnait Sameen dans la mission de filature du couple.

-Comment ça ? demanda Reese en refermant un dossier qu'il venait d'éplucher avant de le reposer sur le bureau.

-Les voitures ont pris deux directions différentes, expliqua Shaw en démarrant la moto qu'elle avait empruntée pour mieux s'infiltrer dans la circulation newyorkaise dense de ce début de soirée, nous suivons lequel des deux ?

-J'ai installé un traceur sur le portable de Mr Kissinger, suivez plutôt madame, ordonna d'un ton sec le reclus avant de se reconcentrer sur l'ordinateur du PDG.

-Très bien, répondit la tueuse en faisant rugir le moteur de la Duccati avant de couper la communication.

Finch était contrarié. Sur son conseil, les deux femmes n'avaient pris qu'un véhicule, pensant que le couple se rendrait ensemble au restaurant. A l'évidence, il avait manqué de clairvoyance sur cette affaire, pensa-t-il, un brin contrarié, alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de forcer un pare-feu particulièrement retors.

Au bout de dix minutes d'efforts, l'homme parvint enfin à accéder au serveur de la société. Il sortit une clé USB de la poche de sa veste, la brancha et commença à copier toutes les informations qui pouvaient s'avérer utiles pour identifier la menace qui planait au dessus de la tête de leur numéro. Il observa avec fébrilité la barre de téléchargement se remplir, puis, une fois à 100%, l'homme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Voilà j'ai terminé, annonça-t-il en débranchant la clé avant de la glisser dans sa poche, signalant par là, la fin de l'opération.

Car malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé quelques minutes plus tôt, Finch n'était pas très à l'aise sur le terrain. Pénétrer par effraction dans les bureaux d'une compagnie de courtage en plein cœur de Wall Street n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il préférait de loin les approches plus conventionnelles, comme se faire passer pour un richissime investisseur en utilisant l'une de ses identités fictives…

Mais la présence de John le rassurait. A ses côtés, il avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Le reclus savait pertinemment que cette confiance absolue envers son partenaire était exagérée voir même complètement déraisonnable. C'est vrai que John l'avait déjà sauvé à de multiples reprises… Mais il devait bien être honnête, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était plus que de la reconnaissance, ce qu'il ressentait n'était ni plus ni moins que de l'amour.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il avait finalement succombé au petit jeu de séduction auquel avait joué son charmant employé depuis le début de leur collaboration. S'il avait d'abord été en colère contre sa faiblesse, il avait rapidement appris à chérir ce sentiment comme un merveilleux cadeau. Après Grace, il avait cru son cœur mort à jamais. Mais voilà, c'était sans compter la ténacité de son partenaire. Son flirt incessant, ses petites attentions quotidiennes mais surtout sa personnalité honnête, franche et profondément juste, avaient réussi à faire tomber ses défenses. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments, il était déjà trop tard. Son amour pour Reese était déjà ancré en lui depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir lutter.

Finch avait alors pris peur. Peur qu'un jour, il ne puisse contrôler ses sentiments. Peur que son amour déborde et qu'un geste ou un regard ne le trahisse. Cette crainte était d'autant plus justifiée que, loin de s'éroder avec le temps, son amour pour Reese grandissait et devenait chaque jour, de plus en plus fort. Côtoyer son agent lui était devenu aussi vital que l'air qu'il respirait mais pouvait également ressembler à une véritable torture.

Soudain, un bip provenant de son portable le tira de ses pensées. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon et réalisa que Mr Kissinger venait de pénétrer dans l'immeuble.

-Mr Reese, il faut quitter au plus vite cet endroit ! Monsieur Kissinger arrive !

John releva la tête du tiroir verrouillé qu'il était en train de crocheter et observa l'air inquiet de son patron.

-Que vient-il faire ici ? Demanda-t-il en s'acharnant sur la serrure récalcitrante.

-je ne sais pas…Peut-être a-t-il oublié un dossier important pour son dîner d'affaires ? répondit le reclus en éteignant l'ordinateur et en replaçant les différents effets du PDG avec des gestes nerveux.

Alerté par l'absence de réaction de la part de son partenaire, Harold releva la tête et découvrit John absorbé dans la lecture d'un mystérieux petit carnet noir déniché dans le tiroir qu'il avait finalement réussi à ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Finch en s'approchant de l'autre homme.

-Un agenda…répondit distraitement Reese en continuant à tourner les pages du petit calepin.

Cette réponse, loin d'éclairer le génie, le perdit un peu plus.

-Un agenda? Mais, nous avons déjà accès à l'agenda électronique de son portable, rétorqua Finch en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son partenaire.

Finch reconnut du premier coup d'œil l'écriture de leur numéro sur les pages du carnet. Elle était strictement identique à celle qui paraphait les dossiers et contrats négligemment posés sur le bureau. Pourtant, quelque chose attira immédiatement son attention.

-Ce ne sont pas des rendez-vous professionnels, murmura l'informaticien en se rappelant l'emploi du temps consigné dans le téléphone de Mr Kissinger.

-Je crois que notre PDG mène une double vie, termina l'agent qui avait abouti à la même conclusion que son patron.

Mais les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de savourer leur découverte. Un bruit de clé dans la serrure du bureau les fit sursauter. Finch se figea. Tétanisé, il regarda avec effroi son partenaire, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient piégés !

John, lui, paraissait totalement calme. Loin de paniquer, le jeune homme retrouva ses réflexes d'ex-agent de la CIA. Il glissa le carnet dans la poche de son costume, referma le tiroir et balaya l'endroit du regard. Rapidement, il repéra une petite porte dans un coin de la pièce. Il attrapa sans ménagement son patron par le bras et l'entraîna vers ce qu'il espérait être une penderie permettant à Mr Kissinger de suspendre son manteau, de ranger sa mallette ou de stocker quelques vêtements de rechange au cas où il devrait passer la nuit au bureau.

Reese ouvrit la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'alignement de costumes propres suspendus à des cintres. Il repoussa les vêtements dans un coin de l'armoire puis poussa Finch à l'intérieur. L'endroit était extrêmement exigu, à peine un mètre de large et cinquante centimètres de profondeur, sans compter les effets du PDG qui occupaient la moitié de l'espace.

Malgré son état de sidération et sa peur, Finch avait compris ce que cherchait à faire son agent et s'inquiéta :

-Et vous ?! Où allez-vous vous cacher ?

Reese afficha un sourire en coin avant de repousser son partenaire contre la paroi de la penderie.

-Poussez-vous, Finch ! Chuchota-il en se glissant à son tour dans le placard avant de refermer la porte juste avant que l'intrus n'entre dans le bureau.

Finch se retrouva alors écrasé contre le torse puissant de son partenaire. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner sourdement dans sa poitrine, mais cette fois-ci, la peur n'y était pour rien. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de John, ni de qui que se soit en réalité, à l'exception de Grace. Non…Proche n'était pas le bon mot…Il était littéralement plaqué contre John, le nez dans sa chemise, les yeux à hauteur de son col invariablement ouvert. A cet instant précis, Finch ne savait plus pourquoi ils étaient là. La seule chose dont il était certain, était qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de Reese, enveloppé dans sa chaleur, enivré par son parfum.

De son côté, John savait qu'il empiétait outrageusement dans l'espace personnel de son patron. Il l'avait senti se raidir lorsqu'il s'était glissé dans le cagibi. Mais il n'avait guère le choix. Il n'avait aucun autre endroit où se cacher. Il baissa la tête et observa son patron. Ce dernier semblait paniqué. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'effroi. Il voyait son pouls battre la chamade dans son cou, juste au-dessus de son col de chemise serré. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur ses tempes. Comme s'il se savait observé, Finch releva les yeux pour fixer son partenaire. John posa un index sur sa bouche, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas faire de bruit. Harold déglutit péniblement puis hocha lentement la tête. Satisfait, Reese tourna la tête et observa, à travers les persiennes du placard, l'inconnu qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de leur numéro.

Le jeune homme reconnut instantanément Déborah Dunbard, la secrétaire de Mr Kissinger. Difficile d'oublier un physique aussi spectaculaire… Lorsque Reese avait vu sa photographie pour la première fois, il avait cyniquement pensé que la jeune femme n'avait pas été choisie pour ses compétences intellectuelles…Perchée sur des talons vertigineux, la secrétaire portait un tailleur vert émeraude qui mettait en valeur ses courbes pulpeuses. Ses cheveux roux étaient remontés en un savant chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Son visage aurait pu être joli s'il n'était pas outrageusement maquillé, la faisant passer pour quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé que ses vingt-cinq printemps.

La jeune femme faisait place nette sur le bureau de son patron, repoussant tous les dossiers et papiers qui y trainaient. John fronça les sourcils, interloqué par l'attitude de la visiteuse. Que faisait-elle ? Cherchait-elle des secrets pour les revendre ? Faisait-elle chanter son patron ? L'agent en était à ces suppositions quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau. A sa grande surprise, leur numéro pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

Loin d'être surpris par la présence de sa secrétaire près de dossiers hautement confidentiels, l'homme paraissait, au contraire, ravi de la voir. Il referma précipitamment la porte de son bureau et s'approcha de la jeune femme en desserrant sa cravate.

-J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée…murmura-t-il en se débarrassant de sa veste de costume qui tomba lourdement au sol puis en déboutonnant sa chemise.

-Moi aussi… ronronna la flamboyante rousse en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

Un sourire aguicheur plaqué sur ses lèvres écarlates, Elle releva avec une lenteur étudiée sa jupe, dévoilant de très sexy bas. Le PDG gloussa avant de se caler entre les cuisses ouvertes de la jeune femme. Pris d'une sorte de frénésie, ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. D'une main experte, Kissinger commença à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune femme, dévoilant progressivement son opulente poitrine que son minuscule soutien-gorge en dentelle peinait à contenir. Il dégrafa la délicate lingerie puis se pencha pour prendre un téton dans la bouche et le sucer goulument. La jeune femme poussa un langoureux soupir et renversa la tête en arrière pour mieux s'offrir aux baisers de son patron, avec qui elle entretenait à l'évidence, bien plus qu'une relation professionnelle.

John réalisa alors qu'ils avaient fait fausse route. Dans cette affaire, il n'était question ni d'espionnage, ni de chantage, et encore moins de délit d'initiés, mais ni plus ni moins qu'une banale liaison extraconjugale. Et la seule qui pouvait en vouloir à monsieur Kissinger était sans nul doute Madame Kissinger…

John activa son oreillette.

-Shaw, il semblerait que Madame Kissinger nourrisse une certaine rancœur vis-à-vis de son mari, chuchota l'agent d'une voix basse et rauque.

-Oui, nous venons de l'arrêter alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans l'immeuble de la société de son époux, une arme à la main. Fusco est en route pour l'interpeler.

-Parfait, murmura l'agent d'une voix encore plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée pour ne pas dévoiler leur présence aux deux amants.

Sentant quelque chose d'anormal chez son partenaire, la tueuse demanda :

-Ça va ? Tout va bien ?

Reese hésita un instant avant de répondre :

-Nous avons… un petit contretemps. Rentrez chez vous.

Un silence dubitatif accueillit la réponse pourtant rassurante de l'agent. Shaw ne paraissait pas convaincue mais, au bout de quelques secondes, elle concéda :

-Bien, à demain.

Sur ce, elle coupa la communication. Soulagé de ne pas à avoir à expliquer le motif de leur retard, il reporta son attention sur leur désormais ex-numéro ainsi que sur sa secrétaire. Cette dernière avait entreprit de faire une petite gâterie à son patron. Aux bruits vulgaires de succions s'ajoutaient les grognements de plaisirs de l'homme. L'agent avait l'impression de vivre en live le tournage d'un film porno de série B…si tant est qu'il existe des films pour adultes de série A…

C'est alors que John sentit son partenaire s'agiter dans ses bras. Il était clair que cette position devait être particulièrement inconfortable pour Finch, l'essentiel de son poids reposant sur sa jambe blessée. L'agent baissa la tête et se figea. Les joues en feu, Harold avait fermé les yeux, récitant mentalement les chiffres de pi pour essayer de se calmer. L'agent ne put retenir un sourire face à cette situation gênante qui mettait son patron, extrêmement timide et collé-monté, en émoi.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que les cris gutturaux de Mr Kissinger avaient laissé place aux petits gémissements saccadés de Miss Dunbard. Le jeune homme en conclut qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade des préliminaires et qu'ils étaient passés aux choses sérieuses. Les grincements réguliers du bureau ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur les activités des deux amants. John avait juste un petit doute sur la position : un classique missionnaire ou une très excitante levrette ?

Cédant à la curiosité, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à travers les fentes de la porte et constata qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième position. La scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux aurait pu être très érotique. Un patron, la soixantaine passée depuis plusieurs années déjà, pantalon et caleçon sur les chevilles, prenant sa secrétaire, jupe retroussée et ayant visiblement oublié de mettre sa culotte ce matin, en levrette sur son bureau…Mais John trouva la situation vulgaire, clichée et à la limite du ridicule.

En revanche, ce qu'il trouvait troublant de sensualité et d'érotisme était de savoir Finch dans ses bras, tremblant de peur. Car il le sentait, son patron tremblait. D'instinct, il resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Il baissa la tête pour le rassurer mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Finch l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus. John pouvait y lire une multitude d'émotions : la gêne, la peur, la confusion mais également, un je ne sais quoi de terriblement excitant. Puis, sans le vouloir, le regard de l'agent glissa vers la bouche du reclus. Ses lèvres étaient tellement proches. Reese lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient des siennes. Elles étaient tellement tentantes. Et comme si l'informaticien avait décidé de tester la résistance de son agent, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce tout petit geste bien innocent fit grimper le désir de Reese en flèche. Très étonnamment, son corps réagissait plus à ce petit tic nerveux qu'aux gémissements obscènes de ce couple en plein acte. Tiens d'ailleurs, au vu du long râle de monsieur, les festivités devaient être sur le point de se conclure.

En revanche, le corps de Reese, lui, était loin de connaître l'apaisement. Au contraire, il était littéralement embrasé. La proximité de Finch, son corps pressé contre le sien, son odeur qui l'enivrait, ses yeux qui le suppliaient, sa bouche qui l'appelait, tout cela le mettait au supplice. Ils étaient tellement proches que l'agent craignait que son patron ne sente son excitation palpiter contre sa cuisse. Il bougea insensiblement pour écarter son bassin de la jambe de son partenaire puis baissa à nouveau la tête.

C'est alors que leurs regards se croisèrent puis s'accrochèrent. Finch se mordit à nouveau les lèvres avant de poser la main sur la poitrine de John qui se raidit. Fermant les yeux pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de calme, John maudissait presque autant sa faiblesse que son patron. Etait-il conscient que tous ses gestes, qui traduisaient sa gêne, étaient terriblement érotiques ? Il avait beau être résistant à toutes sortes de tortures, celle-ci était de loin, la plus violente. Il rouvrit les yeux et compris instantanément son erreur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Reese pencha lentement son visage vers cette bouche qui semblait réclamer ses baisers. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme…Il céda donc à la force implacable qui le poussait vers son partenaire. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Finch, elles étaient tremblantes, presque hésitantes. Ce premier baiser était timide, aux antipodes des sentiments violents et passionnés qui tourmentaient l'agent depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Mais il ne voulait pas effrayer son partenaire. Il avait tellement peur d'être repoussé qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à mettre dans ce premier baiser toute la tendresse et la douceur dont il était capable. Et contre toute attente, ce fut Finch qui en réclama plus. Ses mains remontèrent sur le torse de l'agent et s'emparèrent des pans de sa veste pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Il entrouvrit ensuite les lèvres en une invitation inconsciente. Agréablement surpris de découvrir son patron aussi passionné que lui, John émit un long soupir de plaisir avant de glisser sa langue exigeante pour prendre possession de cette bouche offerte avec une avidité dévorante et impérieuse.

Le claquement brutal d'une porte mit un terme à cet instant de grâce. Les deux hommes sursautèrent violemment avant de se séparer. Reese cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un songe. Au silence qui avait envahi l'endroit, il réalisa alors que le bureau était désormais vide. Il ouvrit la porte du placard et extirpa avec difficulté sa grande carcasse hors du petit cagibi. Il fit quelques étirements avant de se retourner pour aider son patron à sortir. Mais Finch ignora superbement la main qu'il lui tendait et se dégagea seul de la penderie.

Sans un regard pour son agent, l'homme se dirigea vers la porte et sortit du bureau sans autre forme d'explication. Dépité, Reese le regarda disparaitre en ayant la désagréable impression d'avoir fait l'erreur de sa vie.

 _Mais quel abruti !_

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?!_

Reese ne cessait de s'invectiver mentalement alors qu'il suivait, sans un mot, son patron. Il l'avait embrassé ! Il avait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ruiné leur collaboration ! Quel imbécile ! Finch devait être déçu, choqué et surtout très en colère contre lui. Il fixa avec angoisse le dos de son partenaire. Sa posture était rigide, plus raide qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne desserrait pas les dents et évitait son regard. Il paraissait dégoûté…

Le retour à la bibliothèque s'effectua dans un silence de cathédrale. L'ambiance dans l'habitacle de la Lincoln était tendue, chargée de non-dits. Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Finch était effectivement en colère. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Reese, il n'était pas en colère contre son agent mais plutôt contre lui-même. Il avait voulu ce baiser. Il l'avait désiré plus que tout. Et à la colère s'ajoutait la honte d'avoir eut un comportement tout à fait inapproprié.

Une fois arrivé dans leur repaire, le reclus gravit avec peine les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau, ressentant des élancements douloureux au niveau de sa jambe, sans doute le résultat de son immobilisation forcée dans un endroit exigu. Il sentait la présence de Reese derrière lui, le suivre comme une ombre, son regard posé sur son dos. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux bleus le détailler comme s'ils voulaient sonder son âme.

Finch se posta devant ses écrans, posa sur son bureau la clé USB désormais inutile avant de s'assoir lourdement dans son fauteuil. Il était tard mais l'informaticien n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il savait d'avance qu'il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil après ce baiser. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer une nuit blanche, à se tourner dans son grand lit froid et vide. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de retrouver sa sécurisante routine et surtout de rester seul.

Mais l'ex agent de la CIA restait obstinément avec lui. Pourtant, il n'avait plus rien à y faire. La menace avait été écartée et aucun numéro n'était tombé. Non, rien ne retenait plus John dans la bibliothèque… Et malgré tout, le jeune homme restait ici, avec lui. Depuis leur arrivée dans leur repaire, il s'était posté devant l'immense fenêtre aux carreaux poussiéreux et pour certains, fêlés, du bâtiment, lui tournant le dos et semblant se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage. Il paraissait mal à l'aise, sa posture était rigide, très loin de sa nonchalance habituelle, comme s'il hésitait ou attendait quelque chose. Soudain, l'agent poussa un long soupir avant de commencer :

-Finch…à propos de tout à l'heure…

Mais le reclus le coupa, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur cet instant d'abandon dont il se sentait coupable, révélant sa faiblesse et surtout dévoilant ses sentiments. Il préféra donc couper court à toute forme d'explication pour une erreur dont l'autre homme n'était pas responsable.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il avec précipitation, en faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux informations qui défilaient sur ses écrans.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mentit le jeune homme, ignorant le pardon de son patron et préférant se soulager de son sentiment de culpabilité.

-Ce n'est rien, répéta Finch avant d'ajouter un peu plus bas, je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez des …besoins à satisfaire.

Reese fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda-t-il en se retournant lentement pour observer son patron.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son agent avant de baisser rapidement la tête en rougissant sous son regard intense. Pendant quelques secondes, l'informaticien garda le silence, essayant de trouver les bons mots. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, l'homme se lança.

-Eh bien, les missions ne vous permettent pas de nouer des relations avec d'autres femmes…Un homme comme vous a sans doute besoin d'expédients…

Reese n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Finch pensait qu'il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il était en manque de relations sexuelles ! Cette idée lui parut tellement incongrue que l'agent se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais après réflexion, cette proposition révélait la piètre opinion que son patron avait de lui. Finch ne semblait pas concevoir qu'il avait désiré l'embrasser, que ce qu'il voulait plus que tout c'était lui, rien que lui.

John s'approcha alors lentement du bureau de son patron, s'y s'accoudant nonchalamment avant de demander avec un détachement qu'il était bien loin de ressentir:

-Vous proposez de me payer des prostitués ?

Finch rougit de plus belle. Il n'avait certainement pas envisagé cette éventualité. Il aurait plutôt pensé laisser à son partenaire plus le temps pour fréquenter des femmes comme Zoé Morgan. Même si cette proposition lui brisait le cœur à le rendre malade, il lui était difficilement concevable qu'un homme comme Reese ait voulu l'embrasser, lui. Il était évident que son agent ne l'avait embrassé que parce qu'il était, en quelque sorte, en manque de relations charnelles. Il soutint le regard d'azur de l'autre homme et répondit distraitement, comme s'il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps :

-Pourquoi pas…Si vous en ressentez le besoin…

Un sourire prédateur apparut sur le beau visage de Reese alors qu'il se rapprochait encore un peu plus de son patron. Toujours appuyé contre son bureau, ses jambes effleuraient maintenant le fauteuil du reclus.

-Vous pensez réellement que c'est de ce genre de relation dont j'ai besoin ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Finch perçut la tension chez son agent. Sous ses airs calmes, le jeune homme était crispé et tendu. Ses yeux bleus, aussi froids que la banquise, le disséquaient sans concession. Mal à l'aise, l'informaticien s'agita sur son siège. Pourquoi John était-il en colère ? Avait-il commis un impair ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil, espérant mettre un peu de distance entre lui et son partenaire.

-Vous n'avez donc pas lu dans mon dossier quel genre de relation je recherche ? Continua Reese d'une voix calme en avançant d'un pas.

-Non…, murmura le reclus d'une toute petite voix, maintenant certain d'avoir outrepassé ses droits, et honteux d'avoir, à nouveau, fait fausse route.

Il aurait dû savoir que Reese était un homme plus complexe que son apparence lisse ne le laissait supposer. Il n'était pas du genre à rechercher une aventure d'un soir sans lendemain. Non. Il avait besoin d'une relation stable, basée sur des sentiments forts, profonds, honnêtes et partagés. Accablé par le remords, Finch baissa les yeux et bredouilla pitoyablement :

-Je suis désolé… Ma proposition était totalement inappropriée… Veuillez me pardonner.

Si le reclus avait pensé que son agent se satisferait de ses pitoyables excuses, il trompait lourdement…encore une fois. Car c'était mal connaitre Reese et sa volonté implacable, tel un prédateur, de ne jamais lâcher sa proie. L'agent avança encore d'un pas, obligeant Finch à reculer à nouveau.

-Souhaitez-vous savoir quel genre de relation je recherche? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en se rapprochant un peu.

-Ceci est votre vie privée, Mr Reese, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire, répondit précipitamment le reclus en reculant encore un peu plus.

Mais le sang de Finch se figea en sentant les étagères chargées de livres dans son dos. Il était piégé ! Il braqua un regard effrayé sur l'autre homme et déglutit péniblement.

-Non, vous avez tout à fait le droit de savoir, répondit d'une voix plus douce John, touché par la lueur de peur qu'il voyait briller dans le regard de son patron.

Il ne voulait pas voir ce sentiment dans les yeux bleus de Finch bien au contraire. Il voulait voir le feu de la passion illuminer son regard triste. Il voulait voir l'adoration, la confiance, l'amour lorsqu'il le regardait. Avec lenteur, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal craintif, il tendit le bras et posa sa main sur la joue de son patron. La douceur de la caresse subjugua l'informaticien, qui, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et le cœur tambourinant sourdement dans sa poitrine, attendait avec fébrilité la suite.

John ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire aurait le pouvoir de faire basculer son existence toute entière. Dans quelques minutes, soit il toucherait le Paradis, soit il sombrerait en Enfer. Il inspira profondément, ouvrit les yeux puis se lança :

-Je recherche quelqu'un qui me connaisse vraiment, quelqu'un pour qui je n'aurai aucun secret, qui verrait l'homme que je suis réellement sous le costume. Je recherche quelqu'un pour qui je me lèverai le matin et me coucherai le soir, quelqu'un avec qui j'aimerai passer du temps, quelqu'un que je voudrai choyer, avec qui j'aimerai rire et me balader, quelqu'un pour qui je donnerai ma vie sans aucune hésitation. Quelqu'un que j'aimerai de toute mon âme et qui m'aimerait en retour.

Lorsque Reese se tut, il était à bout de souffle. Il observa son partenaire et attendit, le cœur battant, une réaction de sa part. Finch paraissait totalement abasourdi et le regardait sans comprendre.

En réalité, Harold avait parfaitement conscience de l'importance de cette conversation et avait tout à fait compris que cet instant pouvait faire basculer sa vie. S'il gardait le silence, c'était parce qu'il lui était tout bonnement impossible de parler. Certes la proximité de John et surtout sa caresse douce et légère n'étaient pas étrangères à son mutisme, mais c'était surtout cette déclaration pleine de passion ainsi que l'amour qui faisait briller les prunelles d'acier de cet homme, d'ordinaire glacial, d'un feu ardent, qui lui coupait la respiration. Mais le cœur du reclus se serra. Qui Reese pouvait-il bien aimer de la sorte ? Vers qui cette passion était-elle dirigée? Puis, l'agent posa la question tant redoutée.

-Savez-vous qui j'aime de cette manière ?

Finch se raidit. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de le savoir…comme les mots restaient désespérément bloquer dans sa gorge, il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant de toutes ses forces mettre un terme à cette torture, le suppliant silencieusement de partir et de le laisser seul. Mais John ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à relever la tête. Il plongea alors son regard brûlant dans celui, éperdu, de son patron, et murmura dans un souffle :

-Vous.

Finch resta interdit, terrassé par ce simple petit mot. Il l'aimait. John Reese l'aimait. Durant de longues secondes, le reclus se répéta inlassablement cette phrase comme pour mieux s'en convaincre. Puis, il réalisa que l'autre homme attendait toujours une réaction de sa part.

Il décida alors qu'il devait, pour une fois, laisser de côté sa raison et faire confiance à son instinct. Délicatement, il prit le visage de l'agent entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser emprunt de douceur et de tendresse. D'abord timide, l'étreinte devint rapidement plus passionnée. Sa bouche se fit plus gourmande, sa langue plus exigeante, ses mains plus audacieuses. John se soumit avec bonheur à cet assaut et entrouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à l'autre homme de prendre possession de sa bouche.

Mais bientôt, Reese reprit le contrôle. Avec un grondement sourd, il se mit à dévorer la bouche de son partenaire de baisers enfiévrés tout en déboutonnant ses vêtements coûteux. Avec des gestes un peu trop brusques qui traduisaient son besoin de sentir la peau de Finch sous ses doigts, l'agent le débarrassa de la veste, du gilet puis de la chemise devenus indésirables. Ses lèvres s'égarèrent ensuite sur l'épaule puis sur le torse dénudé du reclus qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir sans aucune pudeur. Tandis que la langue de John redessinait le contour d'un muscle, ses mains entreprirent de débarrasser son amant de sa dernière barrière vestimentaire. Avec des gestes précis, il déboutonna le pantalon puis l'abaissa, ôtant dans un même mouvement sous-vêtements et chaussures.

Une fois Finch complètement nu, Reese contempla avec convoitise et gourmandise ce corps adoré et offert. Il laissa ses mains et sa bouche parcourir chaque centimètre de cet épiderme surchauffé, s'enivrer de sa douceur, s'émerveiller des frissons qu'il faisait naître chez l'autre homme. Il décida ensuite de pousser un peu plus loin son petit jeu érotique.

Alors qu'il lui mordillait délicatement la base du cou blessé de son amant, John glissa une cuisse entre ses jambes. Puis ses doigts experts descendirent lentement vers l'entre-jambe et se refermèrent sur l'excitation de son partenaire avant de commencer un lascif mouvement de va-et-vient. Assailli par des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus puissantes, Finch se cramponna aux épaules de l'agent pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, Reese prit conscience qu'il en voulait plus. Cédant au besoin primal de sentir sa peau nue contre celle du reclus, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements avec une brusquerie qui aurait pu intimider l'autre homme. Mais pas du tout. Bien au contraire. Harold regarda John se déshabiller avec la même lueur prédatrice et affamée dans le regard. Les deux hommes avaient perdu toute maîtrise d'eux-mêmes.

Reprenant avec un désir décuplé leurs baisers fiévreux, ils tombèrent à genoux. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Reese coucha son partenaire sur le sol poussiéreux de la bibliothèque avant de s'allonger sur lui. Se détachant quelques instants pour mieux le contempler, l'agent murmura avec un sourire en coin :

-Tu avais peut être raison finalement.

Perdu dans les brumes du désir, Harold ne réalisa pas tout de suite que John lui parlait.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, confus de ne pouvoir suivre la conversation.

-Je suis en manque… annonça le jeune homme en reprenant des caresses de plus en plus audacieuses.

-Oh…fut la seule chose que le reclus fut capable d'articuler.

Les doigts habiles de l'agent venaient de s'aventurer dans un endroit jusque là inviolé de son anatomie. Loin d'être choqué ou dégoûté par cette intrusion, Finch se cramponna aux larges épaules de son amant tout en s'arquant contre lui, collant ses hanches aux siennes dans un mouvement d'invitation sensuel.

-Je suis en manque de toi…je ne veux que toi…Je t'aime…, murmura John en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son partenaire. Il pouvait sentir le battement affolé de son pouls qui palpitait dans son cou blessé.

-Oh…John…

Perdu dans un monde fait de volupté et de plaisir, Harold répétait à l'infini le nom de son amant. Il s'accrocha à lui tandis qu'il le caressait avec une habilité diabolique, le suppliant de le prendre, ici et maintenant.

Sentant son partenaire prêt à le recevoir, John cessa ses caresses et se positionna entre les cuisses d'Harold. A nouveau leurs bouches se scellèrent tandis qu'il le faisait sien. La sensation était merveilleuse alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans ce corps tant aimé. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se mouvaient dans un même mouvement lascif et régulier mais de plus en plus rapide. Tous deux étaient émerveillés et un peu effrayés par les sensations délicieuses mais de plus en plus puissantes qui les submergeaient.

C'est alors que John céda à l'appel silencieux qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleus assombris de désir de son partenaire. Prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, il plongea de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin, encore et encore, se sentant happé dans un ouragan de sensations voluptueuses et sensuelles. Et brusquement, il arriva au plaisir ultime et se répandit en Finch à longs coups de reins. Dans le brouillard de l'extase, il entendit Harold crier son nom et se contracter autour de lui. Satisfait, le jeune homme s'effondra sur son partenaire, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Finch prit lentement conscience de la dureté du sol sous son dos et du poids du corps de Reese sur le sien. L'agent gardait le visage enfoui dans le cou du reclus. Ce dernier sentait sa respiration brûlante sur sa peau enfiévrée et frissonna en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il posa alors un baiser dans les cheveux poivre et sel décoiffés et humides de sueur avant de murmurer malicieusement :

-Je crains rapidement de devenir accro…

Reese roula sur le côté et s'accouda pour contempler amoureusement son partenaire.

-Accro à quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

Harold se tourna alors vers son amant et retint sa respiration. John était d'une beauté à couper le souffle : son regard brillant d'une lueur d'adoration, ses cheveux en bataille, ses pommettes encore rouges de passion et des petites gouttelettes de sueur égarées sur son torse puissant. Un sourire timide et sensuel illumina le visage du reclus alors qu'il avouait dans un souffle :

-A toi…

Fin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Bon Anniversaire Jayjay !_


End file.
